A ZexyLexy Love Story
by LexaeusIsAGleek
Summary: Lexaeus always knew Zexion loved him as much as he loved him, but what will happen when he finally admits it?


**A/N- I may or may not write more to this story, haven't decided yet. Buuuut, enjoy! **

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so you can comment and tell me how I did, if you want...**

LexZex

I walked up behind my favorite emo-gosh he's so darn cute when he's emoing- and dumped a container of glitter on him.

"WTF, Lexaeus!"

"I was making u sparkly, like that gay vampire you're always reading about." I smiled sweetly and ruffled his blue hair.

"*sigh* He's not gay."

"Then why does he sparkle?" I sat next to him, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Because that's what vampires do in _Twilight_." He closed his book and sighed.

"So, all the vampires are gay?" I teased him, jokingly.

"No. Edward loves Bella. She's a girl."

"Oh. Well, I'm bored with talking about gay vampires. What have you been doing all day, Zexy?" I curled his sexy blue hair around my finger.

"Well, I woke up, ate a pop tart, then I read my book." He looked disappointed and depressed, as always. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him and want to hug him.

"Awwww! That's it? You didn't go swimming with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx?"

"No. I don't swim."

"Why? Swimming is fun, Zexy." I laid my head on his shoulder, receiving a sigh in return.

He was reluctant to answer. "I…don't…know…how."

"To swim?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Yes." He blushed out of embarrassment, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Awww. Don't worry, Zex, I'll teach you how to swim."

"Really?" He looked at me, I could only see one eye, though, 'cuz his hair was in his face.

"Yes." I brushed his hair out of his face, so I could see his eyes. We stared into each others' eyes for I don't how long, until Zexion leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine.

"I love you, Lexy. I've always loved you." He said, after our passionate kiss.

"I knew it! I knew we belonged together." I kissed him again. We continued to kiss, somehow ending up laying down on his bed, with our coats off. I went to take his shirt off, and he stopped me.

"No. I don't want to. I just want to cuddle, to feel your presence. To be with you." He was so darn cute I couldn't continue against his will, after all, I'm not Axel.

"That's fine, honey, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." We cuddled and kissed and played with each others' hair and talked until we fell asleep in each others' arms.

We woke the next morning warm in each others' arms. Gosh he was cute. I kissed him good morning, and he smiled at me. Zexion _smiled_. Zexy never smiles. I smiled in return. Glad that I was the cause for his happiness.

"You're cute when you smile, you should do it more often." He blushed, and kissed me.

"As long as I'm with you, you'll make me smile, Lexy." We laid there for another five minutes embracing each others' touch.

"I'm hungry, Lex."

"Ok, honey, I'll portal us to the kitchen…" Then,-while I was opening the portal-out if nowhere, He started kissing me again.

"I thought you were hungry…"

"I am, babe. I just want one more kiss before…what's going on?" I don't know how it happened, but, I guess that last kiss distracted me, because we were in Axel's room. We were _on top_ of him and Roxas They were naked. And doing god-knows-what. But, I wasn't about to stay on the bed to find out…

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Roxas said, as we jumped off of them. He pulled the covers around him self as Axel rolled off of him.

"Sweetie, they obviously came because I'm irresistible." Axel said, looking at us. "But, I'll have you two know that I always win the bouncy bed game, don't I, Roxy, honey?"

"We don't care about you guys playing the bouncy bed game, and we defiantly DO NOT find you irresistible, Axel."

"Well, are you here to steal Roxy from, me? Cuz he's not into threesomes…trust me." He hugged Roxas possessively.

"No…Lexy portaled us here on accident." Zexy said, holding my hand.

"Oh…Wait, why are you and Lexy…are you two together?" Axel looked shocked at first, then I could tell he was thinking perverted thoughts, that I'd rather not know about.

"Yes…" Zex and I said at the same time.

"No wonder you didn't come out of Zexy's room last night, Lexy. I knew it! You two were-" Axel was cut short by me.

"No. We did NOT do the things you do to Roxas."

"Boo. Our first night together, we had tons of fun, didn't we Roxy?" Axel winked at his lover, the small blonde blushing slightly.

"I don't doubt that, Axel. But, Zexy didn't want to." I smiled at the cutie at my side as I put my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Awwww! That's nice." Roxas said.

"Whatever, you guys are ruining the mood. Get out." Axel said, kissing Roxas slowly. He then turned on the iPod dock on the table next to his bed, and "For Your Entertainment" By Adam Lambert started playing. Axel then started sing to Roxas… Honestly, that's not a song I would want to be serenaded with…but I guess Roxas is used to Axel's…Axelness.

We portaled to the kitchen. And I poured us both a bowl of Coco Puffs.

"Zex, next time, please don't kiss me when I'm trying to portal, you're kisses make my brain do funny things." I smiled as I brushed his hair out of his face. He blushed, and smiled.

"I love you, Lexy."

"I love you, too, Zexy." Then, we kissed, the taste of chocolate milk on his lips.

Demyx walked in while we were kissing, cuz the next thing I heard was "Awwww!" Coming from the door way.

"Hi, Demyx." We said, as he sat across the table from us with a bowl of cereal.

"So, you two are boyfriends now?" He asked, munching on a bite of Fruit Loops.

"Yes, we are." I said, putting an arm around my boyfriend.


End file.
